


Three Hours until Dawn

by Feelforfaith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelforfaith/pseuds/Feelforfaith
Summary: Things he would do given the chance.Things he would say, grateful.





	Three Hours until Dawn

Things he would do given the chance.

Drive to the beach on a rainy day—Loki's hair dripping water and laughter. Cook spaghetti in his kitchen (Loki always hated the mess)—a red smear of Marinara he's kissing off Loki's mouth. Forget sleep until sunrise—greedy marks his hands leave on Loki's hips.

Things he would say, grateful.

_I found your pen under the couch._

_Will you go home with me for Christmas?_

_I love you._

He's just lived his whole life with Loki, a life that never will be, not after yesterday, and there's still three hours until dawn.


End file.
